Pittsburgh vs. Philadelphia
by Angelface856
Summary: well ok i no this happened a LONG time ago but i promise you its good!!!!! topanga hasta choose between pittsburgh or philadelphia
1. The decision

I don't own Boy Meets World. I'm not trying to take credit for the people who worked so hard on creating them. I do own Kiley, Jeriqa, Jocelyn, Monique, and Seth though so please don't use them.  
  
  
This takes place when Topanga had moved to Pittsburgh. She has lived there for about a week. She hasn't gone back to Philadelphia… yet. Topanga and a few co-workers are at Dunkin Donuts were they work.  
  
"I'll clean up and close up guys. You go out and enjoy the rest of your Friday night." Topanga said to Jeriqa, Kiley, and Jocelyn. It was 8:00 and on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays Dunkin Donuts closed early. Every other day it is open 24 hours. Topanga didn't mind giving up her Friday seeing as she had no friends to go out with and Cory, her boyfriend, lived hours away. She basically had no life in Pittsburgh. Because of that, she had devoted her days to schoolwork and her job.  
"Are you sure? You stayed late last Saturday too." Jocelyn asked. She was the most sensitive and caring and she was pretty much Topanga's only friend in Pittsburgh. Kiley had all ready left and Jeriqa was grabbing her coat. She called goodbye to Topanga and Jocelyn and headed for her car.   
"Ya sure. I heard Monique Frenkswa was having a major party and that you were invited. You should go." Topanga said choking back tears. If she were at home, she would have been invited to the party. There was no party Topanga wasn't invited to. Here she was an outcast, a loser who had no life and didn't even try to have one.   
"I don't really like her. Here how about a compromise. Since you don't get out much, I'll help you clean up around here and then we'll go shopping or something. I don't need Monique's party." Jocelyn said. Jocelyn was pretty popular in school so missing one party wouldn't kill her. Seth Greaten was having a party anyway on Saturday. Topanga gave in.  
"Ok. Just promise me you are going to Seth's party on Saturday." Topanga said. She didn't want to kill Jocelyn's reputation. Topanga, of course, was not invited to this party either.  
"Deal." Jocelyn smiled and picked up a sponge and started wiping down the tables.   
After about twenty minutes, they had locked up and cleaned and were ready to go to the mall. Jocelyn had walked to work so they took Topanga's car. Jocelyn was determined to make Topanga happy because she seemed so sad and distant and she was such a nice girl.  
"So what do you miss most about Phili?" Jocelyn asked. Philadelphia is about the only thing Topanga ever thinks about and Jocelyn knew that.   
"Cory and everyone." Topanga said without thinking. Cory and Shawn had been her friends her whole life that she could speak full sentences. Cory and Shawn and Eric and everyone else had practically become her family. She even missed Mr. Feeny. He had taught her so much. "Cory didn't even say bye to me. He just tried to ignore the fact that I was leaving. I miss Shawn. I miss Feeny. I even miss Eric. If I could have one wish I would go back home. No one even notices I exist here. And every day I get letters from everyone back home and I can't even reply to them because it makes me to sad to know that they're up there living with out me and I can't live with out them." Topanga said. She was close to tears but she couldn't cry because she was driving and Jocelyn was in the car.   
"Oh Topanga! You have to move on, girl. Philadelphia and everyone there will always be a part of your life but you have to realize that now… Pittsburgh is too. Until your parent's job gets transferred back to Philadelphia, you live here so you should loosen up, let go of the past and try and enjoy it here." Jocelyn said to Topanga.   
Topanga had parked the car by now. She slowly turned her head to Jocelyn ready to yell at her. But as she opened her mouth she realized Jocelyn was 100% right. "Joce I- ok- you're right." Topanga said. Jocelyn smiled and they had a great time shopping. Four hours later they stumbled out of the mall with three huge shopping bags each. They were laughing hysterically.   
"Oh my God! Did you see that old man's face when you asked him how long his dick was?!" Topanga said between laughter to Jocelyn.   
"Ya! Or how about that 14 year-old you tried to seduce to get your clothes free!" Jocelyn said. They were both laughing so hard they were crying.   
"Dammit, I can not believe what we just did. Back home I was always the good girl! Here I practically got kicked out of a mall!" Topanga said with amazement and pleasure.   
"Shit! It's 12:30! My mom is going to be highly pissed. I told her I'd be home early tonight. O well. She can wait um 2 and a half hours." Jocelyn said still laughing.  
Topanga laughed and dropped Jocelyn off at her house. She was driving home when she stopped at a familiar intersection. It was the set of lights that was off the highway she took coming to Pittsburgh. If she took a left she could go home to her parents home. She had begun to like Pittsburgh but it could never take her old home's place. If she took a right, she could go back home to the home were she was loved by everyone and no one forgot to invite her to parties. She could go back to Cory. She had to decide by the time the light turned from red to green…  
  
  
Ok that was chapter one! Tell me what u think and wat should happen ok???  



	2. Almost There...

Alright you wanted it… here's chapter 2! Well I have to say it so I don't own boy meets world and bla bla bla. I don't know why anyone would want to take credit for them and if they even tried everyone knows they didn't invent them.  
  
The light would change any second. She had to make a decision. Cory or Jocelyn. Pittsburgh or Pilladelphia. Easy way or hard way. She took a deep breath as the light changed from red to green. She took the left back to her parents house.   
"Topie were HAVE you been?" Topanga's dad screached once Topanga waltzed threw the front door of their house.  
"Oh dad. A little thing called self realization." Topanga said and walked upstairs to her room. She grabbed her favorite stuff and threw it into her bag and sat on her bad until her parents went to bed. She had self realized that as hard as she tried, Pittsburgh could never be her home. She'd had a great time with Jocelyn, but she needed Cory and Shawn and everyone.   
As soon as her parents went to bed, Topanga walked into the garage. Taking the car would make to much noise so she decided to walk to the nearest bus stop. She left this note on the table in the kitchen:  
  
Dear mom and dad and Nebula,  
I love you all so much but I can't live here. It isn't my home and it never will be. I NEED Cory and Shawn and everyone. It is your choice to live here but I can't I'm sorry.  
  
Love you,  
Topie   
  
The night was cold and it started to rain. Topanga pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her and she zipped it up. She heard the low rumble of thunder and then a giant crash and the sky lit up with lightning. She started running toward the bus place. She saw a bus leave that was headed straight past John Adam's High.   
"Wait! Wait for me please!" Topanga yelled and started running. "Please!" She saw it was hopeless and walked over to the receptionist. "Excuse me? When is the next train to Philadelphia?" Topanga asked the receptionist.  
"The next train to Philidelphia… looks like the next train doesn't leave until 7 AM. That's five hours away." The guy named Hector said cheerfully.  
"Oh. Well I can't wait that long. Where is the closest to Pittsburgh I can get in an hour?" Topanga asked hopefully.  
"It's four towns away. It leaves in ten minutes." Hector replied discouragingly.   
"I'll take it. One ticket please." Topanga said and bought a one-way ticket. She grabbed it and took her bag and sat outside to wait for the train.   
When it pulled up the driver, Aleksey, said "Isn't it a little late for a sweet little girl like yourself?" skeptically.  
Topanga just smiled and took her seat. The only other people on her car was a middle-aged African woman, an old chinese man and a young boy and a young girl. The boy looked about 10 and the girl looked about 6. They looked frightened and small. Topanga smiled and walked over to them.  
"My name is Topanga what's yours?" She told them sweetly.  
"Mine is Absalon. My sister's name is Abigail. No one calls her Abigail though. People call her Abby." Absolon told her.  
"Absalon? That is such a nice name. It's different. Just like my name. No one I know is named Topanga." She said. She felt bad for the kids traveling all alone. "Were are you heading to?"  
"We are going to mommy's house while daddy gets better." Abby said.  
"What do you mean?" Topanga didn't want to butt in but this was kind of weird.  
Absalon sighed. "Well we weren't supposed to tell anyone, but daddy has an alcohol problem and when he got really drunk he'd hit me and Abby so the police said we should live with mommy. Mom and dad are divorced." Absalon explained.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I hope things work out for you." Topanga said sympathetically.   
"Absy when are we gonna stop?" Abby said and tugged on her brother's shirt.   
"Next stop Abby. Right after this one." Absalon said as the Chinese man got off and a group of teenagers with Mcdonald's uniformsgot on. Their name-tags read Atlanta, Flora and Helen. Helen had green hair, Flora had a nose ring and Atlanta had a giant tattoo of a skull on his arm. Absalon and Abby looked intimatated. Abby stood behind her brother and her lip quivered.  
The train stopped. "By Topanga!" Absalon and Abby said in unison as they walked off the train. A nice looking woman hugged them. Topanga smiled and sat back and tried to sleep. Her stop wasn't for a couple hours. But she was so uptight she couldn't sleep. Plus she had to think. What was she going to do when her train stopped? But she must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew, Aleksey was anouncing that her stop was next so she got up and held her bag tightly.  
The doors opened and she stepped out. She looked around and realized she recognized were she was. She couldn't afford a cab or limo, so she started walking to Cory's house. She looked at her watch. Several hours had passed but, she doubted her parents were up yet. She figured it would take a good 2 hours before she reached the Matthew's house. It seemed as if the storm was following her. It was right there when she got to Philadelphia. At least it wasn't thundering and lightning.   
After about an hour, she was tired and weak. She opened her bag and ate some food. She sat down to rest on a huge rock. The next thing she knew, birds were pecking her head and her back felt stiff. She got up. She had fell asleep. It was now seven! She started to run. In about a half hour, she reached the playground were her and Cory first met. She slowed to a walk. It wasn't long now…   
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 3 is coming VERY soon. Probaly tomorrow or sooner  



	3. Life is Good Again...

Ok, I don't own Boy Meets World so blah blah blah just please don't sue me.   
  
  
Topanga stood and looked at the sandbox for a second. She had a flashback of the first time she met Cory.   
  
FlAsHbAcK:  
  
Topanga was playing in the sandbox. When she looked up a small curly haired boy was standing over her, looking at her. "Hi. My name is Topanga. Do you want to play with me?" Topanga said. "Hi! My name is Cory. What are you playing?" Cory said and sat down. They played all day and every other day that summer. They went to the same school up through high school and were inseparable ever since that sandbox.   
  
Flashback over  
  
Topanga smiled at the memory. She started walking faster. She turned onto Cory's road and then FINALLY Cory's back door. It was still raining and it had started to thunder and lightning. Before Topanga could even knock Cory opened the door his head faced the other way and screamed "I can't live without her mom. I'm going to go to her!" he bumped into her on his way out.   
"Cory? It's me!" Topanga said and hugged him.  
"Topanga! I missed you so much!" He hugged her back and they started kissing. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were standing at the door watching.  
"Topanga? It's great to see you. Do you're parents want to come in?" said Cory's father knowing perfectly well that her parents weren't there.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Matthews. I just couldn't live with out Cory and Shawn and Eric and everyone so I ran away. Please don't send me back!" Topanga explained and pleaded.   
"Don't worry. They won't send you back. We belong to be together so we will be." Cory said protectively and put his arm around her.   
"Cory, don't make me the bad guy. Don't do this. I have to send her back. It's the right thing to do." Cory's mother said and picked up the phone. She dialed the Lawrence's number.  
"Hi! This is Amy Matthews. Ya how is Pittsburgh? O ya don't worry. Topanga is here. Ya she's safe here. Do you want to talk to her? Ok one second." Mrs. Matthews handed the phone to Topanga. Topanga gulped and took it. Cory glared at his parents.  
"Hello?" Topanga said timidly.  
"Topanga?" Topanga's mom was scared and it sounded like she had been crying. "Why? Don't you love us sweetie?"  
"Of course I love you mom. I just can NOT live there. I need to be here. I need to graduate John Adams High." Topanga said.  
"Did you put any thought into were you were going to live?" Topanga's mom said smugly. Topanga sat silent for a moment. The run away was sort of spur of the moment. Of course she didn't plan were to stay. After a few moments Mrs. Lawrence spoke.  
"Of course. I knew that. And I kind of figured you were going back home. I contacted the Matthews and they have agreed to take you in. it is obvious you will never be happy here so we can not make you stay. And I hate it here too. So you will live with the Matthews until me and Nebula can come live there." Topanga's mom said. She was being very brave and very sensible.  
"Really? Oh mom you're the greatest! I'm so glad you understand! I love you! Do you want to talk to Mrs. Matthews?" Topanga said ecstatically. Her and Cory went out to the porch. Topanga explained everything. They hugged and kissed again.  
"Finally everything will be right again. I can't wait to tell Shawn and Feeny and everyone." Cory said happily.  
Topanga smiled. Her life was good again.  
  
  
  
That's the end! Tell me what u thought PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  



End file.
